Heaven Help Me
by mardee
Summary: Kagome is an Angel, the daughter of a powerful god, and Inuyasha is the son of the devil. After a dramatic episode back home, she runs away and the two meet up and begin a secret romance. What'll happen after her father accuses InuYasha of raping her? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Beleive me, if I owned InuYasha I would not be writing a Fanfic...so know hes not mine...**

**"Heaven Help Me"**

_**Kagome is an Angel, the daughter of a powerful god, and Inuyasha is the son of Satan...literally! When Kagome is sick of being Miss Goody-Goody and hears about an arranged marrige to a pompous Lord, she sneaks out to a popular nightclub on Earth, "CRUEL INTENTIONS", where many humans-and demons- let out their wild side, and the pair meet up and they begin a secret romance. But when her father realizes Kagome lost her virginity to a demon, he misunderstands and thinks the son of the devil raped his little girl, and Heaven and Hell declare war on each other. What will Kagome do? Will Inuyasha help set things right? And will anyone be prepared for the two to fall in love?**_

**Rated R for violence, lemon, and language**

**(Authors Note: In heaven, there are certain rankings. An Angel is the term for an heir to a throne. A God or Goddess is the equivelent to a King or Queen, Noblilty are just referd to as Lord and Lady, and middle and lower class are just "spirits". Just wanted to add that in for your convience!)**

**Chapter One- "Angel"**

"Kagome, my lady, that gown looks absolutly SPLENDID on you!" exclaimed Marie, the palace tailor. Kagome winced at her reflection. She looked thru the full lengthed mirror at the face she saw everyday. The same raven black hair, this time in soft curls around her beautiful face, the big brown eyes and smooth ivory skin, perfectly made up with not too much eyeliner, of course.

The gown she wore for tonights banquet was, again, another frilly, lacy number with ribbons and sugary sweetness. _Ugh_, she thought to herself, _I look like a Barbie doll..._ Of course, she couldnt voice her thoughts out loud, so she smiled her perfect smile at Marie and lied. "Oh, its lovely, Marie! Another beautiful addition to the others you have made me." Marie's smile beamed across her wrinkled face. "My lady, you look like.." _Oh no, dont say it! _ "Like an Angel, like a Princess! I must inform your Father that you are ready for tonight!" She bounced happily out of Kagome's room.

As soon as Marie left, Kagome threw herself on her bed and sighed. "Little Kagome, the sweetheart! Lady Kagome, the Angel! UGH!" She buried her face into her perfectly manicured hands. "Just once, I would like to be able to go crazy and scream my heart out, instead of being the poster girl for 'Perfect Daughter'!"

A knock on the door inturupted her thoughts. Her father, dressed as grandly as he did every time he held a ball, stepped into her room. King of the Gods, more powerful than anyone had ever known, most people would thank their lucky stars for a chance that God Sesho Hiro to enter their own bedroom. Kagome, Angel and the only heir to the Throne of the Heavens, was used to the handsome face and tall, strong form of the man she loved since the day she was born.

"Kagome, honey, you look beautiful." Her father smiled. Kagome loved her father, but she didnt love their way of life. But of course, what could she possibly do about that?

"Thanks, Daddy. You look good too." He smiled at his only daughter. "You know," he started, "This ball is for you. I want you to have a good time." "I know.." "I mean, its not everyday you turn seventeen." "I know.." "And I did take the time to invite every available young man in the Heavens for your own intrest, and lets just say not one invatation was refused." Kagome sighed. _Great_, she thought, _more boys falling all over themselves to try to impress me..._

Her father walked over and sat down next to her on her large, frilly pink canopy bed. He held her hand. "You know, your look so much like your mother, its scary sometimes. I know she'll be so glad to see you tonight." "I cant wait." She smiled at her father, carefully trying to mask the disapiontment in her eyes. It didnt work. It never did.

"Kagome, honey, I know you dont like these fancy balls and all the attention, but your an Angel, the only heir! Your born to privelage, and with that comes certain obliations. Just try to bear it tonight, ok? I know I can count on you, honey. I always could." He hugged his daughter and whispered, "I love you.' in her ear. "I love you too Daddy." she responded.

**Later at the Ball...**

"Happy Birthday, your Highness!" "Best Wishes for another pleasent Birthday, Your Majesty!" fretted another Lord and Lady. She smiled and thanked them. She didnt even see their faces anymore, they were all a blur of furs and jewels and riches. She was always the center of attention, being the only Angel her parents ever had,and especially because she was so beautiful. She was well aware of her looks, her creamy soft ivory skin, fairy large breasted, and thin but curvy figure. It always amused her to think that although she was always payed so much attention, she was so lonely. She never had a single real frriend in her life, some Lord or Lady always looking at her jewels and position rather than her.

"Kagome, baby, are you enjoying yourself?" her mother asked. It was no wonder Kagome was beautiful, with Goddess Akira Hiro for a mother. With short black hair and green eyes, Goddess Akiro was once the most beautiful and wanted woman in all the Heavens. Kagome, unfortunatly for her, had inherited that title as well. She hated all the attention she received from the men and the jelous stares she got from the women. But of course she could do nothing about it.

"Yea, Mom, I'm having a great time." "Oh, I'm glad. Look, love, its Hojo! You remember him, dont you?" "Oh, of course!" _How could I forget that blubbering fool?_ she thought to herself. Lord Hojo II, the proud, naiive loser who was so sure that Kagome was head over heals for him, he never stopped to think, Hey, no means no you idiot! He was standing by Kagome's birthday cake, a huge pink monster with a enough sugar rosetts to kill an elephant.

"Good Evening, My Goddess Akiro, looking lovely on such a fine day!" Hojo stooped to kiss her mothers hand. _Kiss ass_ she thought to herself.

"Ah, my Angel Kagome! What a lovely gown you are wearing, though not nearly as lovely as you are!" He tried to plant a kiss on her hand but she snached it away with such force he nearly fell over.

"Hello, my Lord. How happy I am to see you. I do so hope your enjoying yourself?" she replied dryly, the words she didnt by any means feel but was trained to say anyhow. His wide grin showed he was obviously pleased with himself. She resisted the urge to wipe that smug grin off his face.

She would have given anything at that point to walk away from this stupid celebration and leave the palace, traded places with any Spirit. Under her fathers just rule, she knew they were taken proper care of. They were free to do whatever they liked, to run and scream and get dirty. But of course, she couldn't just leave. So she forced herself to smile and laugh and at least _pretend_ to have a good time.

"Ah, my Angel, this song playing is one of my favorites! Would you honor me with a dance?" asked the pompous Lord. She sighed and allowed him to lead her to the ballroom. Oh, she was very aware that he showed her off as his arm candy, she never doubted that for a second. As the dance led on, he pressed Kagome's face to his shoulder. Ugh, she felt sick to her stomache.

"My Angel, surely you know of my obvious affection for you." He whispered into her ear. "You and every other man in this room." She replied dryly. "Ah, my love, but not one other man in here has any feelings returned." "Hm.. jokes are not your stong point, my Lord." "Ah, my Angel Kagome, my lovely Kagome..." "Please, sir, do not refer to me as 'yours', for I do not belong to you, or any one." "Hmm. Not yet you dont, for the arrangement is not public yet." She stopped breathing and pushed away from his embrace.

"What do you mean?!" "My Angel, were you not informed? We are betrothed." "_BETROTHED?!_" she said loud enough to draw attention. The music stopped playing, the dancing was paused and all eyes were on her and Lord Hojo. "Aye, my love, t'was a deal between our fathers, made when you were born. I am suprised you hear of this only now." "Excuse me?! You must be mistaken!" "Afraid not, my Angel."

Gasping, she looked around for her father, whoes eyes were glued to the floor. "Bethrothed?" "Kagome, nothing is final yet..." "Yet? _Yet?!_ Daddy how could you do this to me?!" "Kagome, you are seventeen years old, it is time for a few changes in your life.." "Marrige?!?!?!" "Kagome, sweetheart, we can talk about this later. Please dont make a scene." "Dont make a scene? When were you planning on telling me this?" "Kagome, honey." her mother said in her soothing voice that was known to calm raving lunatics, "you know Lord Hojo's father saved your fathers life when they were young...it was a deal made between them."

"You are negotiating my happiness over some deal?!" Whispers and gasps were heard in the crowd watching this scene, with Hojo smirking the whole time. "Why did you tell me you invited all the available men for my intrest when you already had one glued into my life?" Her father, usually strong and noble, shuffled his feet and couldnt face his 17 year old daughter. "We...your mother and I...were under the impression you had feelings for Lord Hojo. We thought to tell you on your eighteenth birthday, and make it public at your ball. I invited the other men to prove my point. The only man you danced with tonight... was Lord Hojo."

Kagome couldnt take much more of this. Hojo reached out to touch her arm, and she snached it away. "Don't touch me!" she cried out, and ran past the gossiping guests into her private chambers, where she threw off the diamond and pearl tiara and sobbed into her pillows.

_Thats it!_ she thought, _tonight, I'm outta here!!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I made this one a little shorter...remember to R&R!!**

**Love,**

**Mardee 3**

**Chapter Two- "Feared"**

A loud, horrific noise echoed thru the firey pits of Hell. It sounded like screaming, and someone bashing skulls in. Lucifer, the most feared creature ever known, slammed down the door to his 19 year old son's room.

"Inuyasha!!" he screamed, "I am telling you for the last time, _turn that music down!!_" "OKAY!!" the demon screamed back at his father. Obidiently but still swearing at his "son of a bitch" father, he turned down his stereo, playing a Godsmack CD at full blast.

Inuyasha was the loud mouthed, rude, and violent son of the Devil. He had long silver hair, fangs, and amber eyes that reminded his victims of fire. He was tall and had an athletic build, usually hidden underneath the long black trenchcoat and black boots that were almost his trademark. Because his father was a dog demon, he had dog-like ears on top of his head and claws on each finger. Even though he had amazing speed and power, he always carried a gun in a holder on his side and a switchblade in his coatsleave.

He, like his father, was also feared by many. By his father's assistant Myoga's orders, Inuyasha was sent to Earth to kill this human for beating up his wife or that human for raping some woman. He became almost a legend in certain cities, like New York. Some beleived he existed, many did not, but all feared him anyway.

Whatever the case, he was sent to Earth alot. So naturally he knew of many nightclubs. Sometimes his victims were killed there. Inuyasha always liked clubs-the fast pace, the loud music, the excitement that makes it easy to distract stupid humans enough to kill one.

Suddenly Myoga, his fathers assistant, burst into Inuyasha's room. "Inuyasha! Important case!" Inuyasha was lying lazily on his be. "Go...away...Myoga..." "But, Lord, this is important! You know of that nightclub, 'Cruel Intentions' or something like that?" "What about it?" "Theres word of an Angel coming there!" This peaked his intrest, as he sat up on the bed. "You dont mean.." "Yes, my Lord! Kagome Hiro."

Inuyasha knew how important this was. All demons and all those pretty little magic folk in the Heavens knew one thing- never cross paths. Ever. Thats why none of the Heaven spirits- and especially not the Nobles- ventured down to Earth where many demons love to party. But an Angel? Couldnt be...

"Kagome, you say?" "Aye, the Angel. God Hiro's only daughter. Heir to the Throne of the Heavens." "Hmm...interesting, I think I'll take a look." "M' Lord, with someone like an Angel with us, we can do anything we wanted. God Hiro couldnt do a thing to us as long as we have the wench."

"My father knowes?" "Aye, Inuyasha." Inuyasha reloaded his gun and tucked the switchblade in his right coat pocket. He threw on his black boots and left the room.

_Well.._ he thought to himself, _this Angel must be an innocent little twit! This will be easier than I thought..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three- "Cruel Intentions"**

Kagome loved her parents, but she knew she could never forgive them for what they did. "Me", she sobbed, "marry that Hojo! I cant even stand being in the same room as him!" She wiped away her last tears and knew what she had to do.

She opened her closet and, no suprise, found it filled with gowns and dresses. In a botton drawer she had something no one, not even her parents, knew she kept- normal clothes.

She found a pair of tight jeans and a skin-tight-off-the-shoulder black top with enough cleavage to make any man stare. Before she put them on, she fished out a pink bra with a matching thong. She thought it funny that the only pink thing she wore tonight was a thong and bra. Instantly she felt sexier and more dangerous with them on. She looked at herself in the mirror.

_Damn, I am pretty sexy. Time to show it off. _She straightened the curls out of her hair and left it down, with a black headband that matched the black studded belt. Under the legs of her tight jeans she wore black boots. She then did her makeup.

She felt so rebellious with so much black eyeliner...well, it wasnt that much. But she felt like it was. She finished off her look with a black ribbon tied around her neck and dark pink lipstick. _Lets go._

Just in case, she grabbed a cell phone and $200 along with makeup and a small pocket knife and threw them all in her black bag. After one more quick look in the mirror, she was off. She closed her eyes, concentrated, and whispered, "Earth." With that, she was gone...

At the Club...

Inuyasha sat at the bar with a beer in his hand, his eyes darting around the room at the dancing bodies. He scanned the room for any female in a pink or girly getup, for what else can be expected for an Angel to wear? Just then, someone grabbed his shoulder.

He turned around, ready to punch someones lights out, to find Miroku, an old friend of his. Dressed in his usual black jeans with chains a black shirt, the young man smirked at him.

"Are you on the job again, or are you actually here to have fun and get some ass?" "Shut it, Miroku." Miroku rolled his black eyelined eyes. "Touchy touchy." "Well, I'm _sorry_ I'm not thinking about pussy everyday like you are." Miroku held his hands up in mock surrender. "Im just saying, last time you had your dick sucked was Kikyo, and that was a long while back." "Feh, she was a bitch anyhow."

Miroku was just about the one human Inuyasha could stand. They met about three years ago when Inuyasha was sent to kill Miroku's alcoholic stepfather who beat his mother on a daily basis. Miroku was grateful for this stepfathers death-said he was planning to kill him for years- and the two became buds soon afterwards.

"So, who's the victim this time?" Miroku asked. "You'll never beleive this- an Angel." "Shit! Are you serious?" Unlike other humans, Miroku knew and understood the bitter hatred between the Heavens and Hell.

"Yea, little miss Angel Kagome Hiro." "That guy's kid? The God? Shit..what would she be doing here?" "No idea, so look for any Miss Goody-TwoShoes, ok?" "Aiight."

After about an hour of looking, Inuyasha didnt feel any aura of a Heavenly being and began to susect Myoga sent him on a wild goose chase. "The fucker."he muttered to himself. "Ooh, Inuyasha! Look at that little number over there!" Miroku pointed at a girl in a tiny black skirt, pink corset, and red eye shadow. She smiled and winked at Miroku and continued dancing. "Why havent I fucked her yet? Excuse me. I'll be back." The lustful boy went after the sexy human girl and started to dance. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and searched the crowed.

Miroku came back ten minutes later with the girl in the pink corset. "Inuyasha, this is Sango." "Hey cutie. Come dance with us. You look so lonely." said Sango. Miroku whispered in the demon's ear, "Maybe you'll find your Angel in this crowd." Sighing, Inuyasha followed the two onto the dancefloor.

After a song or two, a girl he didnt notice shyly stepped onto the dancefloor. _Damn_ Inuyasha thought to himself. She was a beauty, no doubt about that. Tight jeans, black shirt that settled off her shoulders and showed off her boobs, silk black hair and ivory skin. His firey eyes scanned her luscious body. Then his nose picked up something. A sweet scent. _Hello, Angel. _He thought to himself.

He never met Kagome,only heard of her, so he had no idea how sexy she was. He was compleatly unprepared for the lust he felt toward this girl he never met before. All he knew was before he brought her back, he was fucking her. Definatly.

She eventually found her way to him. He pressed up against her and pretended to dance for a littl while. Then he covered her mouth, took out his switchblade, and pressed it to her throat. "Come with me." he whispered harshly to her ear. Before she could say anything, Inuyasha dragged her into the bathrooms and locked the door behind him.

* * *

**Oh no!! Cliffhanger!!!! Dun Dun DUNN!!**

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four "Daddy's Little Girl"**

The music was muffled once the door was shut.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?!" Kagome cried. She was breathing heavily, making her chest expand, which almost compleatly distracted the demon. "Come on, dont say you dont know me... Angel." Her heart stopped. "How...how did you know I'm an Angel?"

The sexy demon laughed. "Come on! I can smell that sugary sweet scent a mile away." Kagome's eyes grew large. "Your a demon, arent you?" she said quietly. "Sure am." Her lip quivered, and for a second Inuyasha thought she was gunna cry. But instead she bowed her head and quietly muttered, "Do with me what you want. I dont care anymore."

Inuyasha was shocked. Most of his victims screamed and cried and begged for mercy. And they didnt even know who he was, or his powers. An Angel, though...of course she would know. All female Angels, he knew, were taught to run to their brothers or fathers or husbands at the sight of a demon, and he was the son of Lucifer! How could she be so calm?

''Whats this? No pleading, no fear?" She looked up to face him. "I...I cant go back to the Heavens. I ran away from there, and I am never going back! Earth...I dont know anything about it! And I know I'll be tourtured in Hell, especially if I'm an Angel...so at this point I could care less what you do." She glared at him, waiting to see what he would do.

Inuyasha leaned in closer. "You stupid little bitch," he growled "do you have any idea who I am?" "And do _you_ know who _I _am?!" Kagome yelled. All her frustration for the past seventeen years exploded onto Inuyasha. "No one ever knows who _I_ am! They dont know a thing about _me!_ Its who my _father _is! All they know is that I'm an _Angel!!_ So no, I dont know who _you_ are! I dont _care_ who you are, because you dont care who I am! If I wasnt an Angel, you woudnt even be here! So are you going to do something? If not, then leave me alone!" She crossed her arms over her chest.

Inuyasha was stunned. He normally could think of a million nasty things to say to a girl to make her cry. He would be _screaming_ at the bitch who dared raise her voice to him. But, for some reason, he didnt want to yell at her. Maybe _because_ she dared to raise her voice to him. She was brave, and definatly not what he would expect from a woman, let alone an Angel.

"Are you done?" he asked. She breathed heavily. "Well, who are you then?" He smirked. "I thought you didnt care." She smirked right back. "Well, curiosity got the better of me." He smiled at the foxy woman and leaned against the wall. "Curiosity killed the cat you know."

"Well, good thing I'm not a cat." He smiled. "I guess so..." He took out a packet of Newports and put one to his lips before he lit it.

"Inuyasha..." Her eyes grew wide. "What? What did you say?" A grin lazily broke out on his face. "That's my name." he said in a sing-song voice. "You mean... your Lucifer's..." "Yea, I am.." She sighed and slumped against the wall. _Great, the first demon I meet, I yell at...and he's the Devil's son! I'm dead!_

He knew she was probably afraid of him now. But for some reason, he didnt want her to be. "Feh, now your scared, huh?" She looked up at him and in a toneless voice muttered. "No, I'm not. I'm waiting for you to kill me." "Kill you? No, actually, I dont think I will." Now it was her turn to be shocked. "Why not? It's your job, isnt it?"

"Yea," he said, blowing out a puff of smoke, "but I never liked Dad's assistant anyway. He's such a faggot. I think I'll just tell him there was no Angel at this club." She was amazed. "You...you'd do that? Why?" He looked at her.

"I dunno. In fact, I would kiss you right now if you werent such a goody goody." She eyed the demon. He grinned, knowing he hit home. "Goody goody? Where did you get that bit of trash?" "Well, for one thing, your an Angel, _and_ you havent swore once." She crossed her arms over her chest.

"I am _not_ a goody-goody!" "Betcha are." Inuyasha mocked her in a baby voice. "I'll bet your Daddy's little girl! _And _I'm willing to bet my ciggs your a virgin, and I never make a bet unless I'm sure that I'll win." "Really now? Daddy's little girl, huh?" She looked at the demon. He was smart mouthed, dangerous, extreamly irritating...and by far the sexiest man she had ever seen in her life. She never felt such an attraction to anyone before.

"Yeah, an innocent little girl." "Well," she wraped her arms around his neck, "that may be true, but would daddy's little girl do this?" She pressed her lips to his before he roughly claimed them for his own. She had never kissed a man before, but she could tell Inuyasha knew how to kiss a woman. She opened her mouth and Inuyasha thrust his toungue in, coaxing hers to come out and play.

She was nervous, but she didnt want him to know that, so she licked his tougue with her own and let him explore her mouth while she did some exploring herself. Her hands never touched another mans body, so she was curious to feel what it was like. She lowered her hands from behind his neck down his strong shoulders and let them rest on his chest before going down a little more so they were at his hips.

His hands were also on an adventure. As their lips were busy, his hands cupped her butt and pressed her closer to him. His lips stayed down to her neck. His hands gave hers an idea. As he licked and kissed her neck, her hands slid down to his firm butt, then moved to the buttons of his jeans. She unbuttoned his jeans and slid her hands down the front of his pants. She knew what an erection was, but didnt know many details.

Inuyasha gasped and nearly shudderd when Kagome's hands wrapped around his throbbing erection and grasped it tightly. "You know," he said into her neck, "for a virgin, your very good with your hands."

She laughed and kissed him. "I'm guessing daddy's little girl wouldnt do that, hm?"

* * *

**Ah, a bit of citrus in that one!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five "Runaways"**

Inuyasha smiled at the lovely Angel and replied, "No, I guess not." She smiled right back at him. She felt deliciously naughty, knowing this was her first time kissing a man, and she was _good_ at it. At that time she felt she was on top of the world-of course, she knew that once the night was over, she would be out all alone in a strange place. She knew nothing of Earth or its cruelty, being pampered as an Angel her whole life.

"Inuyasha?" "Yea?" "Um..thank you.." "For..?" "For not kidnapping me." A thought dawned on him. "Kagome? Where are you going to stay?" She looked down and her lip quivered again. "I don't know." He cursed silently under his breath. "Shit...alright come with me." He grabbed her arm almost roughly and pulled her out of the bathrooms.

"Where are we going?" "To a friends. I think he can help." Inuyasha's fiery amber eyes once again scanned the club, and at last he found who he was looking for. Miroku was in a dark corner of the room, making out with the pink corset clad girl from before.

"Miroku!" No answer. This time Inuyasha nearly screamed. "Miroku! Get your ass over here you pile of testosterone!" This time Miroku heard him and paused the fun with his new friend Sango, who looked somewhat releived. As soon as he came towards Inuyasha, his eyes darted Kagome's body and made her wish she had worn a turtleneck.

"Well, well...who have we here?" "Miroku, we found our Angel." "Alright, so what do you need with me?" "I'm not taking her back home to meet the folks."

"What? Why?" "Cause I'm not! No questions, ok? Were crashing at your place for a few days." "The girl, too?" "Yeah, this is Kagome." Miroku took Kagome's hand and kissed it. "Such an honor to meet so beautiful an Angel, my Lady. Call me Miroku." Miroku was making InuYasha's skin crawl, and he could tell Kagome felt the same way, as she snatched her hand away from the boy. _Ooh, fiery! _Miroku thoguht to himself. _Inuyasha's gunna have a handfull with this one all right. _

Realizing she was going to stay at this man's home, she imediatly smiled and said in her sweetest voice, "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Miroku. Thank you for your hospitality." The boy smiled and to Inuyasha said. "Look! She called me _Lord!_ Your most welcome, Angel Kagome, but there is no need for such an honorable title. 'Miroku' is just fine"

"And," said Kagome, " 'Kagome' is just fine too." They smiled at each other, and Kagome figured this Miroku character was not such a bad guy after all. She figured she could come to like this fellow, once she got pat his womanizing. Inuyasha cleared his throught and stated, "Are we done here? Good. Lets go." After Miroku traded numbers with Sango, the three got into Inuyasha's black car and headed towrds Miroku's apartment. Kagome was not used to traveling in cars, and was especially not used to traveling in a city, so she was a little scared.

"This has _got_ to be the oddest birthday of my life." she muttered to herself. "Its your birthday? Is that why your here? To do a litle partying?" Miroku asked. Kagome's eyes looked to the messy floor of the car and, teary-eyed, replied, "No, its not." He sensed somethng was wrong, so he whispered to Inuyasha, "Why dont you stay over too and try to get some answers from the girl? She's clearly upset about something." Inuyasha figured he was right. Miroku was a runaway himself, so maybe he knew something about what it was like to be scared about leaving home.

About ten minutes later, the demon parked his car into the parking lot of Miroku's shabby apartment biulding. As they went up what seemed to be a never ending flight of stairs, they approached a door labeled C201.

"Thats mine." muttered the human boy as he fished his keyes out of his pocket. He turned the lock and opened the door to a messy apartment that looked like the man lived alone. Magazines littered the coffee table that looked like it hadn't been cleaned in weeks, dirty dishes in the sink, clothes on the floor.

"Kagome, I can take the couch, Inuyasha can have my room since hes used to the mess, and you can have the spare room. Its cleaner." Kagome had to smile at the last part.

**Later that night...**

Kagome was streched out in the spare bed, clad in her underwear and one of Miroku's oversized tee shirts. This was _not_ the type of room she's been in the past, but she felt like it was an adventure. She wasn't used to the hustle and bustle of city life, and it excited her. Suddenly there came a quiet knocking at her door. She expected it to be Miroku, bringing her the tea she'd asked for. "Come in."

Inuyasha entered the room and closed the door quietly behind him. He was wearing only Miroku's pajama pants and no shirt. Kagome's eyes grew large. She had never seen anything like this, so she was suprised to find her craving his touch, this time somewhere other than her lips. Hey, she _is_ female.

"Hey." was Inuyasha's greeting as he sat on the edge of the bed. "Hey." she responded meekly, looking at him. _He's even sexier without his shirt on_ she thought to herself, and blushed to be thinking such a thing.

"So," Inuyasha started, and inched closer to her, "why did you run away from home? I thought the glamour of being an Angel would be amazing for a girl."

"There was nothing _glamourous _about it! Being told what to do, how to act, having to eat, sleep, laugh, cry, dance, do anything _perfectly_ was not my idea of glamour. And please dont refer to me as a girl. Im _seventeen_. I'm a woman." she huffed. A lazy smile broke out on his lips. "So, is that why you ran away?"

"No," she quietly replied. "I always dreamed about it, but the final straw was Lord Hojo." "_Who?" _She sighed and buried her face in her hands. "Oh, he's this obnoxious Lord in who's so in love with himself he thinks I actually _like_ him. But..." She felt like she was going to cry.

"But...?"

"But I find out...from _him_ no less...that my father had it arranged that we were going to get married next year. He actually thought I had feelings for the loser!" She felt the hot tears threaten to fall.

"So you ran away?"

"I _had_ to! What else was I to do? I had absolutly _no_ friends who cared about _me_, all they saw was money and power and looks, so there was no way my first and last friend would be Hojo, _king_ of the shallow Lords!" Then, Inuyasha suprised both Kagome and himself by saying two words that never before entered his vocabulary.

"I'm sorry." _What?! _He thought to himself. _I never apologize!_ But if that wasnt bad enough, he had the strongest urge to kiss those tears away. But he couldn't. Kagome beat him to it.

She pressed her lush lips to his so roughly, it almost knocked him over for a second. For a second though...

He quickly regained his balance and kissed her back. He licked her lips, asking permision to enter, which she immedietly granted. They two were so busy "getting her mind off of home", that no one noticed Miroku walk in with Kagome's cup of tea. He smiled knowingly at his friend, set the cup on the nightstand and quietly left the room, whispering "I'll leave you two alone" as he shut the door behind him.

Inuyasha grabbed her breast through the thin fabric of the shirt, and she arched her back toward him, so Inuyasha took that as permission to continue. His hands crept down under her shirt, aiming for her bra. "Inuyasha?" "Hm?" "Please...I've never done anything like this before." He smiled.

"I knew you were a virgin." He saw the crimson color return to her cheeks and he laughed. "Thats okay. Haven't met any of them in a while." He kissed her lightly. "I like you, Kagome." She smiled. "I like you too, Inuyasha."

* * *

**Aww, how sweet! R&R everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six "Missing"

The God Hiro gently knocked on the door to his seventeen year old daughter's room, more afraid for his life then when he fought the Monsters of Oni with a broken leg.

"Kagome? Sweetheart, are you awake? I think we need to talk, Kagome." Silence. "Kagome?" His wife appeared by his side. "Kagome? Are you awake, honey?" she asked the door. Silence. "Kagome? Open the door, Kagome!" Silence.

"Do you think she's asleep? Look, the door's not locked. Should we open it?" The Goddess Akiro asked her husband. "I dont know. Kagome? Honey, were opening the door." Her father opened the door to find an empty room. The God and Goddess gased. "Kagome! Where are you?"

The Goddess gasped while Kagome's father serched around the bedroom. looking in the closet, under the bed, into the built in bathroom. "Where could she be?" "I dont know, she was so upset with us." "You dont suppose she _ran away_, do you?"

"Where would she go?!" Hiro asked. "Where could she possibly go?!" Hiro swallowed hard. "I think she was kidnapped." Akiro sobbed into her hands while the Lord of the palace cried out in a loud, booming voice, "I want everyone in the Heavens looking for our daughter. No one will rest until she is safe at home!!!" He ran out of the room to tell his officials of this order while his wife sobbed into her hands on her missing daughter's bed.

"Kagome...where _are_ you? Please be alright..."

**Six Months Later...

* * *

**

"Inuyasha! Look its snowing!" Kagome grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him outside Miroku's apartment. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Inuyasha shivered in his black trenchcoat. "Its freezing, thats what it is!" Kagome playfully slapped the demon's arm. "Bah! You're no fun. Hey Miroku! Look! Its snowing!" Miroku looked out the window at her and smiled. "Well, it is awfully pretty, Kagome. But I think I'll stay here where its warm." "Yeah," replied his girlfriend, "and I suppose you expect _me_ to keep you warm?"

"Sango, my hands are so cold, and your so warm." Sango laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Very cute, Miroku."

Meanwhile, Kagome and Inuyasha messed around in the snow. "Well, I think we should make a snowman. What do you think, Inuyasha?" He shivered and rubbed his hands together. "I think its cold outside." Kagome frowned. "Well, we already got that point across." The demon wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. "Babe, I can't stay long. I gotta go tonight." Kagome frowned.

"Who is it?" "I dunno, some woman who killed her baby stepson." "Inuyasha, you know I miss you when you go back to Hell to work." Inuyasha laughed at his pouting Angel. "Well, I'll come back tonight, ok?" Instantly her eyes lit up. "Promise?" He leaned in and kissed her lightly. "I promise."

**Later that Night...

* * *

**

Kagome giggled as she played with her boyfriend's fuzzy ears, delighted in the way they twitched in her hands.

"Knock it off, will ya?"

"Why? This is so much fun!" _Rub Rub Rub_ "Kagome! I'm warning you!" _Rub Rub Rub _"That's it!" He flipped her over so that she was underneath him and planted kisses all over her neck as she was mercylessly tickled.

"Baby! Stop!!! Ahh!!" She giggled and laughed, and eventually the demon settled down. He laid next to her in the bed and wrapped his arms around her, kissing her cheeks. "Kagome?" "Yea?" "Do you miss your parents?" The question was so unexpected she thought she must have heard wrong.

"What?"

"Kagome...I think you should go back to the Heavens."

* * *

**Is this what I think it is?**

**It is**

**ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER!! DUN DUN DUN!!!**

**ah, I love messing with you people.**

**Love, **

**Mardee 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, theres a lemon in this one! Just warning you, if your prudent or have an :cough cough: "innocent" mind, I suggest you dont read the lemon, but there _is_ a plot twist at the end of this chapter!!**

**

* * *

Chapter Seven "I Promise"**

"What? Inuyasha you cant be serious!" Inuyasha sat up and looked Kagome in the eyes. "Kagome, its been six months now. I know they have to be worried sick about you."

"Inuyasha..I cant believe your suggesting this! Do you want me to go marry Lord Hojo?!" "No! Of course not!" "Then how could you say that? Do you want to never see me again?!" "No! Kagome, listen to me!" Inuyasha grabbed her.

"Kagome...how long do you think we can go on like this? Sneaking around? Kagome, your parents have probably searched the Heavens looking for you. Eventually they'll find you...its been to long, baby. They must be worried. Go back to them." Kagome started to cry.

"I dont want to lose you...I cant marry Hojo!" Inuyasha sighed. "I know." Suddenly Kagome was furious. "I can't believe you! Is this just some way to get me out of the picture?! I thought you cared about me, Inuyasha!" Inuyasha was getting mad too. "Kagome, your not listening! I dont want to lose you either!" She sniffled and looked at him.

" If I go back...we may never see each other again. How can an Angel and a Demon be together?" Inuyasha rested his forehead on hers.

"Kagome...we will. I promise you, I would do anything for you. No matter what it takes, we'll find a way in this sick little Romeo and Juliett drama of ours. I love you, Kagome." She could not believe her ears. "What?"

"I love you. Please dont make me keep repeating it, its hard enough to say." She wiped away a tear and replied, "I love you too, Inuyasha." That was all he needed to hear. He pressed his lips to hers, and she kissed him right back. "Inuyasha.." "Yeah?" "I think...I think I want tonight to be special." "Special how?" "I think you know."

As soon as she said this, she lifted off her shirt and pulled off her pajama pants. After she stripped herself of her underwear, she laid back naked onto her pillows and said, "I think I'm ready for you now...I just needed to hear that you loved me." Now Inuyasha was shocked. "Kagome, are you sure about this? It hurts the first time, you know." "I know...but I want it to be with you."

**LEMON WARNING!!!!!!!!**

Kagome reached up and pulled off Inuyasha's shirt. The cool air in the room perked Kagome's nipples and made them even more disirable to Inuyasha. He instantly reached down and kissed her. She opened her mouth almost as soon as his lips touched hers and there toungues danced in his mouth. Inuyasha could bearly take it. Kagome was naked underneath him and he had to do something about it.

He planted kisses down her neck until he reached her round, full breasts, and he licked her nipples, making the Angel moan. Pleased with the reaction he was getting, he played with one nipple as he suckled the other, then switching breasts. She arched her back to his hot mouth. After a while, he decided to explore a little father down south.

He licked his way down her body, happy to find her soaking wet. "Do you want me?" he asked her. "Of course." He decided to tourture her. His toungue flicked across her clit, then he slowly licked up and down her wet womanhood. "Do you want me?" he asked again. "Baby, dont tease me." was her breathy reply. He continued playing with her, licking faster and faster until she experienced her first orgasm. She panted and bucked her hips to the rythm to his toungue. "Baby!! Oh this feels so good!"

As soon as she as able to catch her breath, she realized what that tent was sticking up from the front of his pants. He was still dressed. "These come off now." she said aggressivly. She ripped off Inuyasha's pants and boxers until he was as naked and hot as she was. She had to make him feel as good as she did, so she pumped is throbbing erection in her hands, then put a little in her mouth and began to lick the head.

"Kagome..." he moaned. She put more and more into her mouth until she couldnt fit any more in. It was too big. She moved her mouth up and down his penis, moving faster. As much as he was enjoying this, he wanted their first time to be of mutual sharing, so he used all of his willpower to force her off and was greeted by a very confused looking Kagome.

"When I come, I want it to be with you." he explained softly. she nodded and leaned against the bed, spreading her legs. Inuyasha reached into the nightstand and pulled out a condom. "Miroku's house," he explained, "condoms are everywhere." After he sheilded himself, he laid on top of Kagome and kissed her.

"Before we go on, I just want you to know that I love you, and we dont have to if your not ready. I'm sorry if it hurts." She kissed him. "I'm ready." He positioned himself at her opening and, wanting the worst to be over with, thrust in, taking her virginity. Instantly she was in the worst pain she had ever been in her life. Tears started to fall from her beautiful brown eyes and down her cheeks. Inuyasha kissed them and whispered, "The pain will go away soon, baby. I promise"

After a while, the pain _did_ go away, and she gave him permission to begin. He started slowly, and the pain melted away into pure pleasure. She moaned and grabbed Inuyasha's shoulders. "Faster, baby." He didnt complain. He pumped in and out, faster and faster, and soon Kagome joined in the thrusting. The sound of his heavy breathing in her ear made Kagome want him even more. "I need you, baby," she whispered in his ear. "Come for me." Soon the familiar waves of orgasm flooded her nerves, and as soon as her walls clenched over Inuyasha he followed after her in their shared orgasm, each moaning each others names.

Afterwards, she touched his chest and kissed him. "That was amazing, baby." "Hm...I hoped so." He turned around to face her.

"I love you, but I think you should go home tomorrow, ok?"

"Alright, you win...promise me we'll see each other again." He kissed her and yawned. "I promise." Then the lovers drifted off to sleep.

**Meanwhile in the Heavens...**

God Hiro paced around frantically in the grand parlor while his wife clutched a photograh of their beautiful daughter. At last, the High Detective arrived. Officer Ben Miller bowed respectfully to the God and Goddess and sat in the chair provided for him.

"Your Grace," he addressed the Goddess, "we have searched every inch of the Heavens, and we have not found a trace of the Angel Kagome. Many Spirits are much saddened by her loss, but no one claims to have even the slightlest clue of her wereabouts. I'm sorry."

The God grasped his wife's shoulder as a tear slid down her pale cheek. "Your Highnesses," the detective started," perhaps she is not in the Heavens after all." The God cried out, "Well, where else could she be?" The detective cleared his throat before saying, "Well, your Majesty...perhaps she is on Earth, or..."

"Or what? Why would she be on Earth? She knowes no one there! None the less, send your best men to Earth to look for her. I dont care what the cost is, I want you to find my little girl!"

"My Lord, it is thought that...that the Dark Lord Lucifer may have taken her to his realm." To this the Goddess gasped.

"Why?" she cried. "For what reason? The Dark Lord has not been in contact with us for many many years." Hiro slammed his hand down hard on the marble table. "If I find out that he or any of his demons know where she is and have not told me...I swear before you, there shall be a war between the two realms. I promise you this!"

* * *

**Oh no!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight "Kagome Comes Home"**

Kagome couldnt believe she was actually returning. She did miss her parents teribbly, but how could she face them? Six months was a long time...

The next morning, Inuyasha helped her. She was so nervous she felt numb, so Inuyasha took care of cooking breakfast so no one had to worry she'd burn the house down. At last, everything was prepared for her return home, but she felt no where near prepared. Her new friends were so wonderful, but she knew she may never see them again while shes up in the Heavens with servants fussing over whether or not her dress was frilly enough or if there was enough ribbons.

She knew they were up to something, but they pretended they had nothing prepared until it was time for her to go. Miroku started by saying, "Kagome, you know it was great having you here. These past six months have been amazing, and we will miss you." He kissed her cheek in a brotherly way that made tears come up to Kagome's eyes.

"I will miss you, Angel." He took out of his pocket and gave her something she was not prepared for: a christmas present.

"Its early, but Merry Christmas, Kagome." she opened the box to find a photo album, filled with pictures the four (Miroku, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango) had taken. She wiped away a tear as she stared at her smiling face when they went ice skating. She looked at herself being pulled off her butt on the ice by Sango, smiles on both their faces.

"Goodbye, Kagome. I'll miss you too." after saying this, Sango hugged her new friend tightly. "You'll make a great Queen, I know it." At last she stopped hugging Kagome and took her place by Miroku's side.

"Thank you. For everything." She looked from the couple's smiling face to Inuyasha...her Inuyasha... he was the hardest to say goodbye to. "Babe, its not goodbye," he said, "it's 'see you later'. For all of us. We'll see each other again." With this he kissed her, holding her tightly. At last, she knew she had to go. She blew a kiss to everyone and concentrated on returning to the Heavens. A bright light enveloped her body, and she whispered. "I love you. All of you." And with that, she was gone...

**At the Castle...**

The High Detective ran wildly to the God's chambers. "My Lord!" he said breathlessly, falling to his knees. "The Angel Kagome has returned! She is safe!" The God and Godess stood up in biwilderment. "She's safe? Thank goodness!!" Two guards entered the chambers with Kagome between them, looking not too pleased to be back.

"Kagome! Sweetheart, are you all right? Oh Kagome, what happened? Where were you?! Oh we were so worried. Kagome!" her parents hugged and kissed their missing daughter. "I'm fine, Mom. Really, you can stop crying. Daddy, I'm fine. Your hugging me too tight. I cant breathe!" Lord Hiro grabed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes.

"What happened to you?" she looked away. "Daddy, please...I'm tired. I just got back. Let me sleep, ok?" Her father relaxed and let her go. "Get some rest, and put on some decent clothes. Then we'll talk over some tea. It's good to know your safe, honey." She didnt kiss him back. Instead, she walked like a soldier to the place that was once her room, but she didnt feel like it was anymore.

"Something's wrong with her," her mother noticed. "She hardly looked releived to be back." Hiro noticed this too. "Let her rest up...then we can talk."

**Later that Night...**

Kagome slowly entered the dining hall, gowned in a white silk and silver dress, obviously not happy she was here. Again she looked like she had been crying. "Kagome, what happend? Where _were_ you these past six months?" She sighed deeply and looked up to face her parents. "Earth."

"Earth?!" they cried in unison. "Sweetie, who did you know on Earth? Oh honey, that is not the kind of place an Angel should be. Oh you must have been miserable. Who were you with? _Humans?_ Oh you poor thing!" Her mother fretted. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Will you stop it? I was fine, I can take care of myself!" She breathed in deeply. She knew she had to tell them somehow. "And.." she started, "there was a boy." "A boy?! Who was he? A human? How could a human creature know who you are?" "He wasnt a human, although I did stay with a human boy and a girl. But...the boy I'm talking about was a demon."

"A _WHAT?!!??! Did you say demon?!!?!?" _Just as she suspected, her father was furious. She sighed deeply. She knew she had to go on.

"What was his name?" "Who's?" "The demon, what was his name?!" "..." "Kagome Hiro, you answer your father!" "His name...is Inuyasha."

"_Inuyasha?!_ The Dark Lord's son, _that _Inuyasha?" "Yes, that one. Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to my room." She rushed out of the room in tears before the God or Goddess could say anymore. The God slumped into his chair and put his head in his hands. "Inuyasha...he was the one who took her prisoner...that mutt!"

"Isn't he a dog demon?"

"Yes, a cold, blood thirsty killer...I cant believe our daughter, _our daughter_, was in the hands of that monster for six months."

"Why didn't she just use her power to come back home?"

"I dont know...he must have taken it away from her! That Lucifer...he's a cunning, evil creature, and I suspect his son would be no different! Inuyasha...what did you do to my daughter?"

A few hours later, the King and Queen decided to have a talk with their Angel. "Kagome?" This time, they opened her door to find her asleep in her bed. The Lord went into her bathroom to wash his face, for he was so tired he needed something to kep him awake. He dropped the towel he was drying his face on the floor, but as he stooped to pick it up, he found something in Kagome's garbage can.

A pair of bloody underwear.

_Thats odd_ he thought to himself. _What is that doing there? _He called for his wife, who was stroking Kagome's hair, into he bathroom for her thoughts. "Why would she throw them out? If she got her period, she knowes to send them to the laundry women. They get the stain out."

Her father had a suspesion. "Send these for examination. I think maybe that _dog_ did more than just keep her prisoner."

The next morning, Dr. Jane Wilber asked for a moment of privacy with the King. She then stated, "My Lord...there was semen found along with the blood in the Angel Kagome's undergarments...and that of a demon's. I think you should take her to your best doctors right away." As soon as Dr. Wibler left him alone, he sat dazed onto his couch.

_He raped her...that son of a bitch raped my little girl..._

* * *

**Ooh, suspense!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine "War is Declaired"**

The God Hiro stormed into the one territory he hadn't been in for many years-the realm of the Dead.

"Lucifer!! Lucifer where the fuck are you!" Many demons either cowered in fear of the angry God they had learned to hate all their life, or glared at him. "What are _you_ doing here?" one brave demon asked the God. "Yo' kind dont come 'round here! Go back to yo' lil' clouds and leave us be!" The God sent a death glare to the demon, but other than that he ignored him. He had bigger fish to fry.

The demon Myoga was startled to see Hiro and ran to the God. "Lord Hiro!" he cried. "What a pleasure! We havent heard from you in, eh, quiet some time now! What is it that you need, sir?" Hiro grabbed Myoga and lifted him off the floor.

"Where is your Lord?"

_Cough _"Lord Lucifer, sir?"

"Yes, bring me to him! There is much to be discussed!" he dropped the pudgy little demon to his feet and Myoga cleared his throat. "Yes sir. Right this way, sir." he led the furious God to the chambers of his Lord. He knocked on the grand door to his chambers.

"What is it, Myoga?"

"Sire...Lord Hiro wishes to...ah...have a word with you." Silence. "M'Lord?"

"Yes, yes. Bring him here." The door was opened and Hiro burst into the room. "Hiro, what a surprise. Did not expect a visit from you."

"Where is your son?"

"Inuyasha? What buisness do you have with him?"

"_Where is he, Lucifer?!!"_

"He is on a job, Hiro. He works for his dad on Earth" Lucifer stood up from behind the desk. "Why do you wish to speak to my boy? Did he do something wrong?"

"Lucifer, your _son_ raped _my_ daughter." Lucifer's eyebrows were raised. "Inuyasha? Rape the Angel Kagome? Why, I would be very suprised! I didn't know the boy had it in him!"

"Do you think this is a joke? Do you find this funny? He raped my Kagome!" Suddenly, the door opened. Inuyasha returned from his mission and went into his father's office. "Dad? The guy that killed his mom is here. What should I do with him?" "Let the others handle it. Close the door behind you, son." Inuyasha closed the door at looked at his father's guest.

"Inuyasha, this is Lord Hiro, the God of the Heavens." Inuyasha turned white. "He claimes you raped his daughter, the Angel Kagome."

"Shit..are you fucking kidding me?"

"Are you calling me a liar? You raped her!"

"No! She let me!"

"Are you implying my daughter is a slut?!"

"No! I dont know what she told you, but if you would just listen-"

"My daughter has never lied in her whole life! She's an Angel, boy! An Angel!! And what are you? A demon? Who would you believe?" Inuyasha balled his hands into fists. "Listen, I never fucking raped your daughter. Did she say I raped her?"

"She didnt have to! I saw her bloody underwear, and your semen in the blood!!"

"Ask her what happened!"

"She hasnt said anything since she got back! She is probably so tramatized she can't speak!"

"Ask her what happened! She'll tell you she let me."

"Did you make her say that? You worthless mutt, did you make her say that?"

"Hey now," Lucifer interveined. "Let's not get carried away!"

"Carried away? Lucifer, I suggest you prepare your best army. _All_ your men. Draft them if you have to! I as the God Hiro of the Heavens declare _war_ on you and your blood-thirsty mutt of a son, and it shall be the bloodiest war you have ever seen. How's that for carried away?" Before he left the room, he turned around and punched Inuyasha across the face. The move was so unexpected, Inuyasha fell to the floor. Now Lucifer was angry.

"You come into _my_ terriory, into _my_ office, and accuse _my son_ of raping _your daughter_?! Hah! As far as I'm concerned, your daughter was a slut, or if he _did_ rape her, she _deserved_ every ounce of pain she got! Dont you _ever_ lay a hand on my son again! Do you hear me, Hiro? Hell has declared war on the Heavens as well, and I'll make sure you and your precious Angel regret even meeting my boy!"

Hiro turned around and whispered to Inuyasha, "Boy, I'll make sure you die by the end of this war. I promise you." Inuyasha jumped to his feet and spat, "Why dont you try _talking_ to your daughter and getting your facts straight? Instead of _assuming_ she's happy and assuming she likes Lord Hojo, why dont you stop talking like your father of the year material and actually _listen_ to what she has to say! Then you'll know I _never _raped her. We had sex, but she let me! I saved her life!"

"Boy, I suggest you stop lying to me, or I'll plot a special death for you."

* * *

**Ooh, drama! This makes life interesting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten "A Secret Meeting"**

Lord Hiro didn't want to bring back any unpleasent memories for his daughter, so it was known that no one mention the war to Kagome. She was ordered to relax. In fact, she had no idea why she was examined by doctors. She figured they didnt beleive her when she said she was fine.

Kagome was lying in the huge bathtub in her bathroom. She closed her eyes and relaxed in the warm water and scented bubbles. She wished more than anything to see Inuyasha again, she missed him so badly. As she slid herself lower into the warm water, she closed her eyes and saw his face.

"Kagome?" she could have sworn she heard his voice calling her name. "Kagome?" This time she was sure it wasnt her imagination. She opened the shower curtain to see Inuyasha looking messy and tired.

"Inuyasha?!" She stood up, not caring she was naked, and wrapped her arms around the demon. She kissed him, but he didnt kiss her back. Intead, he pushed her away and handed her a robe.

"Here," he said. "Wear this." She put on the robe, stunned at the venom in his voice. Thats when she noticed the bruise on his face.

"Baby, what happened to your face?" she tried to touch it but he pulled away.

"You told your father...you told him I raped you?" Her eyes grew wide with shock.

"What? No of course not! I have bearly spoke to my parents since I came back three days ago! Who told you that?!"

"He did." she gasped. "I guess you didn't hear?"

"Hear what?"

"About the war?" "War? What war?" "Between Heaven and Hell. Because _I raped you_." Her lip quivered like it did the first day he met her, and he couldnt stay mad at that face. "I...I cant believe this! He hit you, didnt he?" Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome wrapped her arms around him and cried into his chest. "Inuyasha, I'm so sorry! I dont know how that got into his head, but...oh this is all my fault! I have to do something!" she reached up to kiss the bruise her father made. "What happened?" Kagome asked, and Inuyasha breathed deeply before explaining to her.

"Theres a war going on because my father wouldn't listen. This is the last straw." "Kagome you have to talk to him. I'll help you if you need me. If you want to talk to him together, I'm down with that. Ok?" She nodded. He hugged her tightly to him, not caring if she was getting his shirt wet. "I missed you so much." "I missed you too, Kagome." He tenderly kissed her forehead.

"I should go now." "Now? I just saw you again!" "I know, but knowing your father he has guards all over the palace."

As if to prove a point, someone knocked on the door to Kagome's bathroom. "My Lady? I hear voices in there. Is everything alright?"

"Just a second." She kissed him. "I dont want you to go, Inuyasha. I love you."

"My Lady, I'm going to open the door!"

"I love you too, Kagome." He kissed her again.

"Your Grace, I _will_ open the door! I am sure I heard a male voice in there!"

"A moment!" To Inuyasha she whispered, "Promise me you'll be safe."

"I will. I'll come see you soon."

"My Lady...!"

"When?"

"Tomorrow night. In your room. Be ready. I'll come around midnight. But for now I have to leave. Goodnight, Angel." With one last kiss, he left Kagome and climbed back down the vines under her bathroom window, but not before the guard burst down the door and saw him leave.

"Intruder! A demon!! Surround the palace. Dont let the mutt escape!!" He grabbed Kagome's arm. "My Lady, this way to saftey."

"No! Let me go!"

"Dont let the monster get away! After him! After him!"

"Leave him alone! Let go off me!! Let go!!"

"Seize the demon! He was after the Princess again!"

"Get off! Let me go!"

"Kill the monster! _Kill him!"

* * *

_

**My Lord, what is with me and cliffhangers?**

**Oh, I know!**

**Then I know you'll _have_ to read, or the suspense will kill you!**

**Hahahahahahaah!!**

**Love, **

**Mardee 3**

**P.S.- I have suffered from a bit of writer's block, so if I dont update soon, that's why...but maybe if you R&R, I'll get some insparation!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Yay, I got many reviews, and that makes me happy!**

**So in return, you get a long, dramatic chapter! Enjoy!**

**Love, **

**Mardee 3**

**Chapter Eleven "They Dont Have Feelings"**

An hour later, Kagome sat with her parents in the grand parlor, nervously awaiting the news. Finally, the High Detective Miller entered.

"I'm sorry, Your Graces...but we could not capture the demon. He escaped." _Oh, thank goodness your ok, Inuyasha! _she thought to herself.

"He got away...so I will have Earth searched High and low for the beast." Hiro said to himself. Kagome had heard enough. "This has to stop, Daddy!" she yelled. The High Detective feared he was in the wrong place at the wrong time, so he polietly excused himself.

"Kagome...I know what happened.. I know that monster kept you his prisoner and raped you.."

"You dont know anything, Dad!" Kagome screamed. "You're wrong! Both of you! He didnt rape me! So stop it!"

"Kagome...why else were you on Earth for six months! He kidnapped you I know it!"

"He didn't kidnap me... I ran away!" There. She finally admited it to her parents.

"Why, Kagome?" "Because... because I could't be Hojo's wife! I can't stand him!"

Now Inuyasha's words came flooding back to Hiro. _Just like you assumed she liked Hojo! _"Kagome," her mother said, "I thought you liked Lord Hojo." "Well, I didn't. I _had_ to be nice to him! It was my duty as an...as an _Angel._ I always had to be the perfect daughter! Didn't you see I had no friends? Imagine, seventeen and not a single friend. Because people didn't care who I was! It was who you were, how I looked, my place in society! Not Kagome, Kagome _Hiro_!" Tears started falling from her eyes.

"So...he didn't hurt you?" "No, he saved me! He was ordered to kidnap me, but he...he told his fathers assistand Myoga that I _wasn't_ at the club in New York-"

"New York? Darling, you were in New York City?!"

"Yea, Mom, I was. Anyway, he told him I wasn't there, and he found a place for me to stay...and he stayed by me every and every night to make sure I was ok. That's why he came to see me tonight." Her father sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Kagome... I dont trust a _word_ from that...that mongrel! He's a monster, and hes obviously lying to you." "Dad!" "You don't know his kind, Kagome! There all liars, murderers, back stabing feinds! They dont have feelings! There _demons!_" "Stop it-" "Kagome...that boy's father didn't care at all if he raped you! He thought it was _funny! _You want to be friends with _those_ kind of...of creatures? And _humans?_"

"Stop it, Daddy..."

"What is _wrong_ with you, Kagome?! Demons...humans...those dirty, disgusting things? As friends? You can make so many friends here, where you belong, but _no! _You have to be friends with creatures who don't even know who you are! We forbid you from Earth for a reason, Kagome!"

"Sesho...lets just relax here" Akiro tried to calm her furious husband, but he snatched his arm away.

"Kagome, you are _not_ going to see that beast or those humans again. Do you hear me? I forbid you" "No...Daddy don't do this to me."

"Don't do what? Protect you? Kagome, he doesn't care about you! He's a demon, they don't _have_ feelings. Do you honestly think he _misses _you? Hah! Right now he's probably getting drunk and hurting some one else's daughter. Maybe some stupid human."

"You don't know him!" "Know him? I don't have to _know _him to know he's a bad kid! He's a _demon_, that's all I have to know! And right now, he's the enemy, because I'm sending troops there soon to capture that bastard and his mutt-faced son. And their ordered to kill any demon who gets in their way."

"Stop it! Just stop it! Inuyasha has feelings! _He is not a monster!!_ He's the only real friend I have, and I'm in love with him!" Oops. She didn't mean to blurt that last part out. Now her father's face grew a darker shade of red.

"You...you _love_ him? Have you lost your mind,Kagome?! Your 17 years old! You don't know what love is!" "No, you obviously don't if you thought I loved Lord Hojo!"

_Just like you assumed she liked Hojo! _Inuyasha's words repeated in his mind.

"Enough of this! He's been lying to you this whole time, and if you don't wan't to believe him, fine! But if you won't obey me as your _father_, maybe you'll obey me as a _God._ You are not...I repeat, _not_, seeing him again. Do you understand me?! _Never!_"

She was so filled with so many emotions, she felt just about ready to expload, but she only had three words she wanted to say to her father.

"I hate you."

With that, she burst out of the room, past the guards looking at her funny, past the gossiping servants, and into her room, where she cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Hell...**

Inuyasha sat in the chair in his fathers office, looking mad enough to kill.

"So, let me get this straight, Inuyasha...you were ordered to kindap the Angel Kagome...you did not...you lied to me and the others and let us miss out on a grand oportunity...hid her from her parents for six months...and you two..._fell in love_, you say?" Inuyasha was silent.

"Answer me, boy!" "Yeah, thats about it." "Oh, but its not." Ludifer continued. "You...you took her virginity? You took the innocence...of an Angel...under other circumstances I would have found this funny...but when that arrogant bastard _Hiro _showed up here...Inuyasha, do you have any idea what your lust-filled mind has _done?_ Because of you and some female wanted to party it up one night, you and the little whore started a war between the two realms."

"Kagome is not a whore! Don't you _ever_ say that again!" "Oh? Now _you_ are against me too? Because this little bitch likes to play with people's heads?"

"She didn't do anything wrong! Her father won't listen!" "Oh, ok...and do you honestly think _she's_ any different?" "Yes, I do!" "Inuyasha, she's an Angel...her kind are too worried about being sqeaky clean and so shiny they can blind you instead of their feelings. They don't have any feelings, son. She's lying to you-"

"That's such a load of bullshit! She loves me I know it!" "Inuyasha, she's an Angel! She loves herself, not you. She wanted to have some fun, so she ran away and played you for a fool. Why, didn't you learn how a woman's mind works from little Miss Kikyo?"

"Don't bring her into this..." "Why? Same old story, isn't it? You fall mad for this girl who promises you the world, and then what happened? Huh? I remember what happened. She cons you-"

"She was a bitch. Kagome's different. She's no Kikyo, she wouldn't-"

"Didn't Kikyo end up pregnant with one of your good friend's brat?"

"Shut up, Dad-"

"And didn't she try to get the police on you, when she knew what you were, and that the kid wasn't yours?"

"I said shut up!" In his anger, Inuyasha pounded the table with his fist. Hard. Soothingly, Lucifer put a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Inuyasha...listen to me. Forget her. Those folks aren't our type anyway. They're all about themselves. They don't have feelings. Look, its best to forget about her, the girl started a war. They don't love. It's best to just forget the Angel Kagome. They don't have feelings."


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, there will be a few refrences to "Phantom of the Opera" in here, but whatever.**

**I gots alot of reviews, but now you get a nice long, drama filled chapter! Enjoy!**

**Love,**

**Mardee 3**

**Chapter Twelve- "Masquarade"**

Three months had passed since the night Inuyasha came to her bathroom, and once again Kagome was dressing for a ball. This time, it was a masquarade for the soldiers heading out for the war's first battle. She didn't want to go of course, but she really had no choice. She wore a black corset with white laced sleeves that came off her shouldes and a long green skirt of several sweeping layers of sheer green. She sighed deeply and buried her head in her hands. She turned around for her black and white mask, and next to it found a single red rose with a black ribbon around it. A face popped into her mind and she smiled.

_Inuyasha..._

_

* * *

_

**Later that night...**

Kagome entered the elegant ballroom with the biggest smile she ever had to fake plastered on her face. She had been here for hours and she wanted to leave. Immedietly.

"My Lady! You have returned!" "Glad to see you have returned, my Angel!" "Lady Kagome! Good to see you're safe!" More Lords and Ladies fretted, like they honestly cared about her safety. She saw a group of young soldiers drinking and laughing, and she knew these men were going out to war tomorrow. Her eyes stung with the tears that threatened to fall and she used every once of self control she had to not cry. She promised herself she would find a way to end things peacefully. As if matters could not get any worse, a man in a royal blue silk mask ran up to her, the _last_ person she wanted to see tonight.

"Kagome! Oh, thank heavens you are safe!" Hojo cried. Kagome grit her teeth in frustration. "Not now, my Lord..." Before she could do anything to stop him, Hojo hugged her tightly and kissed her cheek. It was all she could do to not throw up all over his blue coat. "Let go of me." "Angel, where in the world have you been?! Oh, I missed you terribly!" "I said let go, Hojo." But it was like he did not hear her. "I was so worried, and when I heared about what happened on Earth... I hope you know I support your Lord father all the way with his decision."

"I think she told you to let her go." A man interveined between her and the blubbering fool. She was so grateful for the stranger's help. But it didn't look like Hojo was so happy, because he sized up the newcommer with an arrogant eye. "If you would be so kind, _sir_, to leave me with my fiance, I would very much appriciate it." Kagome shot the Lord a dirty look. "Listen you-"

"Excuse me, Lady Kagome, I would like to dance with you to this song, if you don't mind." The stranger cut her off with this request and grabbed her hand tightly. She turned to face him and give him a peice of her mind as well, but...there was something about him that cooled her fiery temper. She didn't see him before, but now that she got a good look at him...

The man wore a deep red coat and black pants. His large hands were covered by black gloves but she could still feel their warmth. The top half of his face was covered by a black mask, and he had a sword at his side. She felt she knew this man...but she was sure they never met before. The hood of his long black cape covered his hair.

"My Lady?" "Oh...yes. Dance. No, I would not mind at all." She allowed him to drag her to the dancefloor, with Lord Hojo staring at them in shock.

At first they danced in silence, but as the next song began, she had to find out who he was.

"So...do you have a name?" The masked man smiled. "It's funny, because the last time someone asked me that question, I was not in such a position as this." "Oh, I see...well, my Lord, curiosity has gotten the better of me. What such place were you in when you were asked that question?" "Well...I was on a mission, running and errand for my father. He's this powerful Lord, you see. Well, I was supposed to take this important person to where I lived, but this girl was so angry at the world, she decided to go after me about it, like I was the one she was mad at. I asked if she knew my name, she said she didn't care...but once I told her, oh man did she care!" Kagome's heart stopped. She knew this story.

"Wait...where were you?" "Oh, this place, you may know it...its in New York on Earth...'Cruel Intentions'... Well, you'd never believe what happened next. I told her I wasn't taking her to my father, and I ended up kissing this girl." Suddenly the clock struck midnight.

"Inu...Inuyasha?" The masked man laughed and leaned in closer. His voice was a soft whisper now. "Didn't I tell you I would come for you at midnight, Kagome? I'm sorry it took so long..." Tears spilled down her face and she wrapped her arms around the demon.

"It _is _you! Oh, Inuyasha!" She hugged him close to her and he did not hesitate to hug her back.

"I missed you so much, Kagome." "Oh, Inuyasha, I missed you too! I was so afraid we would never see each other again!" The sound of fireworks boomed around them, but he heared every word. She pulled from their embrace and kissed him passionatly.

* * *

Hojo stood by the punch bowl, watching Kagome and this stranger talk. _Who is this man? And what is he trying to do with my Angel? _he thought to himself. Hojo's eyes grew wide when he saw Kagome kiss this strange man. This angered him greatly. "Just who does this fellow think he is?!" He stormed toward them, pulling the two apart.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" The man scoffed at the steaming mad Lord. "Feh, why would you care?" Hojo pointed at Kagome. "That's _my_ woman you have your paws all over!" Now the masked stranger looked pissed.

"No, she isn't! Haven't you figured it out yet? She doesn't love you! And she doesn't want to marry you! Get over it!" Hojo laughed. "Oh yeah? Like she's in love with _you_? Look, love doesn't have anything to do with marriage. It's about power; its about wealth. And if you honestly think I would turn down such a prize as the Angel Kagome, you're dumber than you look!"

"Prize? What is she, a trophy? Something you hang on your wall?!" "Hm...hung in a place of honor in front of the roaring fireplace..." The stranger grabbed Hojo by the collar of his coat. "If you value your life, I suggest you stay away from her." For the first time in this whole conversation, Hojo looked scared. Now all the guests stared at them in horror of what the stranger would do next. A guard pushed the man away from the pompous Lord.

"Who are you anyway? Take off the mask-show us who you really are!" he cried to the man. The crowed whispered and gasped, pointing at the masked man who was breathing heavily. Kagome stepped in and tried to take the man's hand, but Lord Hojo suddenly jumped in her way. "You weren't such a coward when you threatened me just now! Be a man! Show us your face!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen "Captured"**

"Show us your face, coward!" taunted Lord Hojo. Inuyasha's fists were clenched as he fought the urge to strike him. "You don't need to know who he is." Kagome said. Hojo sneered at her. "Whats wrong, Angel? Don't you want to introduce your lover to the Heavens? Or are you ashamed of him?"

"Of course I'm not ashamed! You're the one who should be ashamed, Lord Hojo. You're instigating a fight in my palace, and I won't have it! You will leave us alone or I'll-"

"Kagome, don't waste your breath. It's clear this fool needs to learn the hard way when to shut his mouth, and I would be more than happy to teach him." InuYasha cracked his knuckles. Hojo laughed. "You? Order me around? Listen well Kagome, because I won't say it again: You don't tell me what to do. You are a woman. It doesn't matter what rank you are. You're told what to do. Got it? And as for you," he looked at Inuyasha, "you can't teach me anything. I'm not the fool here, you are." He spit at Inuyasha's feet. That was it. There was no way he could control himself. He punched Hojo right in the face, earning shreiks from the Ladies and shouts from the Lords. Soldiers ran towards the fight, shouting and cheering, and Inuyasha was about to go again when a booming voice inturrupted him.

"What is going on here?" demanded Hiro. The room was instantly silenced. Hojo covered his face in his hands, but the blood dripped through his fingers and onto the floor. Inuyasha must have broken his nose. Kagome's eyes were glued to the floor. Inuyasha stopped breathing.

"Well? Is anyone going to tell me what's going on here?" He looked at Hojo and helped him to his feet. "Hojo, are you alright? What happened?" Hojo pionted a bloody finger at the masked man. "Ask him! That masked lunatic attacked me! The one in the cloak, your daughter's secret lover!"

"Secret lover? What are you talking about?" "That man right there! No one knowes who he is, and he refuses to reveal himself! I saw him kiss the Angel Kagome! I saw it!" Hiro approached Inuyasha. He peered into his face. "Who are you?" Suddenly, Hiro's eyes opened wide. He caught a scent, dark and twisted. Demon.

"_You!" _Before he could do anything to stop him, Hiro riped off Inuyasha's mask, scratching his face with his ring.The crowed gasped. Ladies shreiked and fainted. Lords swore angrily. A thin line of blood appeared like magic on the scratch on Inuyasha's face. "_You!_ How _dare_ you come here! Guards! Seize him! Don't let him escape this time!" Inuyasha ripped off his gloves and cloak and fought off the guards. Soldiers shot at him, but he dodged the bullets. He slashed the shoulder of one with his claws and knocked out another. A older guard went to kick him in the face and Inuyasha caught his foot and threw him over his shoulder. Another guard shot him in the theigh and Inuyasha fell to his knees, yelling in pain. There were too many of them.

A soldier returned with chains and chained up the demon. Kagome broke her promise to herself and began to cry. "Stop it! Don't hurt him! Please!" An old, bitter soldier smirked at her tears and replied, "Welcome to war, Missy. People get hurt, and people die." Hiro looked into Inuyasha's eyes and smirked. "Just how I like to see you monsters-in chains. Take him away!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14- "Prisoner"**

Inuyasha looked at Hiro and coldly spat, "No, I'm not the monster here. You are. You preach of peace and love and all that bullshit, but in the end, you're going to be responsible for the death of your own people, all because you refuse to listen to anyone but yourself." Hiro grabbed Inuyasha's hair and called out to the crowed, "I promise you that this demon will be dead before the first bullet is shot in this war. I promise you all!" They cheered for their God while Kagome watched in horror as the guards took him away in chains. "No! Stop it! Let him go!" she screamed to the guards. But they paid no attention to her.

"Kagome..." Inuyasha said, "I'm ok...I'll get out of here...be strong, and don't do anything stupid. I love you." He was about to say more, but he was out of the room now, so there was no way she would have heard him. Kagome stood on the brink of tears, staring coldly at her father. He was so angry with her. "Let him go, Dad! Don't hurt him! He never did anything wrong!"

"You disobeyed me. Kagome, I thought I made it clear that you would never see him again! What did I tell you?! He's a demon!"

"So what if he's a demon? I don't care!" "He is the enemy, Kagome! What is _wrong_ with you? What do I have to do for you to listen to me? Huh?" She glared at him, hatred shining in her eyes along with the unshed tears. "Answer me, Kagome!" "I never should have let Inuyasha talk me into coming back here. I would have been _so_ much happier. I hope you _die_ in this war you caused!" Hiro's heart nearly shattered at this cruel words uttered by his only daughter. "Kagome..." he lifted her chin up to look into her eyes, but she pushed him away.

"Get away from me!" The crowed of onlookers gasped at this disrespect of their most powerful God. "How could you, Kagome?" She wiped away tears and stormed out of the room and away from the nobles staring at her as her heart broke. She looked over her shoulder and cried out, hatred shining in her eyes, "No, Hiro...how could _you?_" Hiro stared in shock. "Why...why did you call me Hiro?" "Because I'm too ashamed of you to call you my father." With those last words, she left the room, leaving the guests to have a feild day with this bit of gossip.

**

* * *

Inuyasha slumped on the cold floor in the dank prison cell. He looked to his right and found a skeleton still chained to the wall. "Well, thats reassuring." He sighed and searched his pockets. The nightguard aimed his gun towards him and he raised his hands in mock surrender. "Just getting a ciggarette. Want one?" The guard lowered the gun and nodded. "I shouldn't accept things from you, you know." Inuyasha nodded and handed him the ciggarette. "I know...but I'm not a bad guy." The guard grinned. "Really now? So what are you in for? Littering?" Inuyasha leaned back and took a long drag.**

"No...I'm in here because I fell in love with the wrong girl." The guard laughed. "Oh man, I hear ya, buddy." Inuyasha studied him carefully. He was young, probably not much older than himself. "Whats your name?" "Sean." "Well, Sean, tell me your story."

"Well, the moment I set eyes on Amanda, I knew she was The One. But her old man...whew! Talk about protective! Didn''t like me from the start! When I asked her to marry me...he just about pitched a fit!"

"So, what did you do?" "Oh, I tried and she tried and her mother tried, but he was stubborn, let me tell you! Said he'd pay for the whole wedding if she married anyone but me!" He shook his head and laughed at the memory. "But after a while, I think he saw how much Amanda ment to me, and how much I ment to her. Eventually he lightened up and were getting married in June, but I think I still have scars from the time he threw his chair at me and it broke the living room window!"

Inuyasha chuckled at the mental image of Kagome's father throwing a chair at him. "So, he calmed down after a while, huh?" "Yea...so what about you? Who's the lucky lady?" Inuyasha took another long drag.

"Kagome." "_Kagome Hiro?!" _"Yea..." Suddenly the guard looked at him funny. "So..._you're_ the infamous Inuyasha that started a war between Heaven and Hell!" "I didn't start _anything_. We fell in love, and her father thought I raped her. Refused to hear me out. Threw me in jail because I wanted to see her. This is _his_ war, not mine."

Sean stared in disbeleif at Inuyasha for a while, then laughed. "Well...Inuyasha...lets just say I believe you." Inuyasha looked suprised. "Really now?" "Yea...Hiro is a good guy, but I know from first hand experience how horrible future father-in-laws can be." The two shared a good laugh about that. "Well," Sean said, finishing his ciggarette, "I don't think your a bad guy after all."

Suddenly Inuyasha heared footsteps. Someone was comming. Sean raised his gun towards the shadow aproaching them.

"Who-who's there?" A figure in a long black cloak and black gown creeped over to them. Inuyasha caught her scent. "Kagome?" Sean instantly lowered his gun and bowed low. "My-my Lady! What are you doing here?" Kagome lowered the hood of the cloak and looked at him.

"I need to speak to him. Alone" "But-but Lady Kagome!" "Now." Kagome never used her rank to get what she wanted, but she really didn't care now. "I think I made myself clear. Leave us!" Sean looked at Inuyasha and said low enough for him to hear, "Woah, she's a fiery one. Good luck there, buddy." To Kagome he bowed respectfully and said. "Of course, my Lady. I'll be down the hall if you need me." As soon as he was gone, she rushed over to the bars keeping him in like a dog in its cage.

"Inuyasha! Oh, are you ok?" She reached her arm out to him thru the bars. "Kagome...how did you get here?"

"I snuck out. Lord, is this whole thing made of iron? Uh, it was probably made for a demon. My father is such a monster!" She looked down at Inuyasha's wrists. Burned.

"Inuyasha...what are those?" He looked down. "Oh...from the chains...I guess their made of iron too." "And the bullet that shot you in the leg?" He sighed. "Iron too." She felt tears threaten to fall, but she had to be strong for Inuyasha. She came to help him.

"Inuyasha...we have to get you out of here!" She looked desperatly for the keyes to open his cell. At last she found a ring of keys. "Yes!" She tried one, but it didn't work. She tried another. Still no match. Another. Nothing. She kept going, but none of the keys fit into the lock on Inuyasha's cell. "Damn it!!" she screamed and threw the keys against the wall. They hit the floor with a loud bang.

"How am I going to get you out of here?" She pulled violently at the bars keeping him in. "Kagome, don't worry about it. I'll think of something. Don't get yourself into any more trouble. The guard is leaving you alone for now, but he has to come back soon." "No...Inuyasha I can't stand to see you in this cage! You'll hurt yourself with all this iron! Inuyasha...why did you come tonight? You knew this would happen!!Your so..._stupid_!" Tears spilled down her cheeks and she pressed herself against the bars. She reached out for him again, and he took her hand in his own and kissed it.

"I'll be ok...they can't kill me, I'm Death, remember? I kill things, I can take this. Don't worry." "Yea, ok. 'Don't worry'. Are you crazy? I'm gunna worry. You know that." "Hey, I came to see you. You were right, I knew something like this could happen. I missed you."

"Inuyasha...I missed you too, and I'm gunna find a way to end this! You're not going to die. I'll...I'll kill him. I'll kill the sun of a bitch!" "Kagome...Kagome don't be like me. Don't kill him. He's your father-" She scoffed and looked away. "He is _not_ my father!" "Yes he is! Kagome, look at me!" She returned her gaze to meet his fiery eyes. "I told you not to do anything stupid. Killing him is definatly something stupid. I'll be ok. I promise." He kissed her hand. "I love you, Kagome." She stroked his beautiful face with her thumb. "I love you too, Inuyasha."

There. Footsteps. Did you hear that?" "Here what?" There it was again. Someone was comming. "Kagome, go!" "What? Why?" But she heard it too.

"Inuyasha...I hate leaving you like this!" "Kagome, if I'm not in your room tomorrow at one in the morning, come here, ok? Go!!" She let go of his hand and ran out of the room.

_Inuyasha...I'll get you out of here! I promise!_

Inuyasha could sense that another figure was there, but he couldn't see who it was, it was in the shadows.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in shock as a familliar scent filled his nose. "Se-Sesshomaru?!"

* * *

**What? Sesshomaru?!? What would he want? DUN DUN DUUN!!!**

**A few things before we go on to chapter 15:**

**1.) Thank you guys for all the nice reviews! I have told a few people I replied back to but I might as well say it now: I know Kagome seems like a weakling, Hiro's a jerkoff and Inuyasha lost the fight, but there will be a plot twist that I guarentee will make your jaw hit the keyboard, but you'll have to read to find out!**

**2.) I was bored of Japanese names so the guard Sean and his girlfriend Amanda had American names. I don't know anyone by those names, they were the first names that came to mind as I was typing.**

**3.) In case people were confused in this chapter, I subtly hinted the iron thing because I hate when people go on and on eplaining things and inturrupt the story, so I will explain now. If you ever read Holly Black's book "Tithe: A modern Faerie Tale", you know what's going on. Basically, iron hurts demons. If they touch it, their skin burns. That's why Inuyasha's all burned and why he was taken down by one little bullet, even though we all know he could take so much more. The iron was in his blood and that hurt him. There will be a weakness to the Heaven folk too, but I have to think of it. **

**Thanks for all the reveiws! Keep them comming, people!**

**Love,**

**mardee 3**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- "Monster"

"Well, well, Inuyasha, it looks like you've gotten yourself into yet another mess." Inuyasha growled at his older half brother. "Why are you here, Sesshomaru?" "Inuyasha...Father is very angry at you, you know. Do you realize what you have done? You fool...you shamed our family. Why did you come here tonight? Now look at you...trapped in a cage of iron like the puppy you are." "Why didn't the guards catch you?"

"Do you really think the great Sesshomaru couldn't slaughter a couple of weak Heaven guards?" Inuyasha grit his teeth. He hated his older brother. "Did Dad send you here to help me or make fun of me?" The older demon reached into the pockets of his robe and pulled out a long needle. "Something along those lines, dear little brother." Inuyasha smelt what was in the needle. "Iron?! You trying to _kill_ me, Sesshomaru?!" "Shut up you mongrel! As much as I wish to kill you and end your yapping, that's not why I am here." "Whats the iron for? Hey, what are you-" Sesshomaru jabbed the needle into Inuyasha's neck and injected the poison into his bloodstream. Inuyasha yelped in pain and fell to the ground, clawing at his chest. "You bastard! You bastard! Arg!!!" he screamed up at the demon looming over him.

"It's not just iron, but your weak demonic senses failed to inform you of that. It's an iron based formula created by our father. Because of the iron in it, it forces your pathetic body to tap into your _true_ demonic nature to repel the iron, or you will die." Inuyasha growled and snapped up at his brother in a fit of rage. His now bloodied claws grew longer. Inuyasha grabbed his throbbing head, trying to force the horrid thoughts away. His eyes grew larger and darker. A purple jagged stripe appeared like magic on each side of his face. His fangs grew larger and sharper. He roared in pain and ripped at his chest. The iron burned thru his bloodstream. His body felt like it was on fire. As he fought for his sanity, another dark figure appeared by his cell.

"I do hate to see him like that." Lucifer looked down at his youngest son screaming in pain and his heart broke. "But I will not let Hiro make a fool of my boy." "Inuyasha is the fool, Father. _He_ showed up here. He couldn't even fight off these pathetic Heaven guards." "They are using iron against him. Inuyasha is strong, Sesshomaru. You know the affects of iron on demons. He could have handled these guards easily." Finally, Inuyasha stopped screaming. He layed still on the floor, breathing heavily. Lucifer kneeled down to examine his son.

"Inuyasha? You should be ok by now. I hear guards comming. They must have found the bodies of the others. I must leave you, son. I know you are capable of taking Hiro down and bringing glory to us." He affectionatly tousled Inuyasha's hair and stood up, casting one last look at him. "They said you were a monster? Now show them what a real monster is!" He nodded to his eldest son and the two demons left Inuyasha just as the guards came.

"What?" " Why is he covered in blood?" "Is he dead?" The guards muttered amongst themelves as they opened the cell to inspect the seemingly dead demon. "What happened here?" Inuyasha raised himself off the floor and grinned devilishly to the guards. Before they had time to scream, he slit there throats open and burst from the chambers. _I'm free!

* * *

_

**Hah, who saw that one coming?**

**Ok, I know it's taken me a long time to update, and I know this chapter was short, but alot has been going on with me. Me and my boyfriend have been fighting like crazy and now were working things out, but my friends want me to leave him and my parents are screaming at me that I'm crazy for taking him back and bla bla bla. So now I compleatly understand how Kagome feels with Hiro and Inuyasha and all that jazz, so whenever he talks trash about Inuyasha and you know he will sooner or later I'm prolly gunna quote my mom or dad talking about my boyfriend. Haha!**

**R&R everyone!**

**Love, **

**mardee 3**


	16. Chapter 16

I know I know I haven't updated in a looooong time, FORGIVE ME PLEASE!!! Well I had such major writer's block until I came up with a great idea for the next few chapters. ENJOY!!!

**Love you all!! R&R pretty please!**

**Mardee 3**

Chapter 16-Attack 

There was much tension at the dinner table in the Royal Dining Chamber. Akira nervously sipped her tea and glanced at her husband, who was busy trying to avoid the glare he received from his daughter. Kagome merely picked at her food and said nothing.

"Nice weather we're having, Hiro."

"Yes, it is darling."

"The crops will flourish from this weather."

"Why I believe so. Not like last year's drought."

"Yes, I think we shall do fine this year."

"Is that _really_ all you two can talk about? The weather? Crops?!"

"Kagome, that is quite enough, young lady."

"Inuyasha is rotting away in an iron cell while you sit here and discuss the weather! Does that really seem right to you?"

"Kagome, that demon belongs in a cage."

"For what? What has he done wrong?!"

"Kagome, he's a demon!"

"You can't think of a single thing he's ever done, can you?" Before the God had time to answer, a young soldier burst into the chamber. He was so flustered and scared that he forgot to bow. His clothes were soaked in blood.

"Your Highness, the demon! He has escaped and has gone on a killing spree!" Kagome's heart sank.

"What?! Where are the guards? How did he escape?!"

"All dead, Lord Hiro! He killed them all in cold blood!"

"Send in Captain Masuo! We shall consider another plan for the beast!"

"My Lord, this is not possible!"

"And why not?"

"He…. Captain Masuo is dead."

"_What_?"

"The demon lord killed him as well. This is his blood that soaks my uniform!"

"Are you hurt, my boy?"

"Only a flesh wound, Your Highness. I came to warn you. Keep The Goddess and the Angel Kagome safe, for it was rumored that he will come here next. It seems the iron has no effect on him."

"I will send another messenger with word on what to do with the demon lord. I want you to head for the Hospital Wing in the palace and let my doctors have a look at you. You have shown much bravery tonight."

"Thank you, Your Majesty." The soldier bowed deeply and left the family. Hiro turned to look at Kagome.

"And you wonder why I didn't want you anywhere near him. This is what I mean. Kagome, sweetheart, he is a monster, a bloodthirsty dog. This is his true nature."

"There must be a mistake! This isn't Inuyasha. I don't know who this demon is, but it can't be my Inuyasha! He's a murderer, yes, but only to those evil humans on Earth who deserve it!"

"He's a murderer, plain and simple Kagome. You are a fool to not see it. Are you blind?"

"This can't be him! You are just an evil man who likes to torture demons with Iron!"

"Kagome, you daft child! You idiot! You are too innocent to the world to know what a real evil is!"

"Cold hearted monster!"

"Lunatic child!"

"Hiro, Kagome, this is far enough!" The Goddess Akira cried. The two stared at her in shock. The usually calm and serene woman they knew was now angry and fierce looking.

"Mother, he's an evil person. How can you abide him?"

"Akira, darling, she is just a silly child!"

"Both of you stop this! It's sickening! This has gone on far enough." She glared at the two, and they both stood silent.

"Like children you are, both of you! I will not have a war in this household as well!"

"Your husband is the one who started his war."

"Be silent, Kagome." She opened her mouth to say more but the door was slammed open as another soldier rushed in.

"Hurry, Your Highnesses, this way. We have a special area prepared for your safety. Come with me." Akira looked at her family and sighed.

"We will discuss this later. For now let's get through this together." As the royal family was led out of the room, no one seemed to notice the soldier's tail sticking out of his pants. The tail of a demon.

**Ooooh, intrigue!! DUN DUN DUNNN!!**


End file.
